Family - Continuation
by d971
Summary: AU Sonic is a runaway orphan trying to find his purpose in life, when he meets a stranger who will change his life forever. A continuation of a story written by ShidesuHejjihoggu.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'd like to take a minute to introduce this fic, and why it has the same name as one written by ShidesuHejjihoggu.

STORYTIME.

I was browsing the interwebz looking at some Sonic fanfics(yes, im a sonic fan. shocker.) when I came across one entitled Family. The description was as follows:

'AU Sonic is a runaway orphan trying to find his purpose in life, when he meets a stranger who will change his life forever.'

To be honest, I passed it off at first, not giving it much thought and figuring it wasn't that good.

Later that day, I stumbled upon it again and figured, why not, let's have a read!

And boy, was I in for a treat…

What I found was the greatest, most well written, inspiring fanfic I have read in my life. And I lurk on this site ALOT, so that's saying something. :P

It took me a matter of a few days to read through all 12 chapters of it, fueled by curiosity and fascination. I would occasionally catch a glimpse of the last chapter being chapter 12, but tried to ignore it. Eventually, on June 18, I finished chapter 12. I found it odd that the author would end it at such a pivotal moment in the story. I thought hard about it throughout the day and eventually decided that I would take it upon myself to continue this beautiful story. I sent ShidesuHejjihoggu-san a PM, and she replied a few days later, giving me permission to continue the story.

"You can go ahead and publish it if you like. You have my full permission!" (yay!)

I hope this is worthy, Shidesu-San. :)

Enjoy! And review! Of course, you don't have to, but it would be appreciated! :D

DISCLAIMER:

SEGA owns the characters, Shidesu-San owns the original plot. I only own the plot of the continuation and any original characters that I add from here on out.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Sonic ran faster than he ever thought possible, - even for him – fueled by fear. He couldn't bear to have Shadow hit him again. The ebony hedgehog was the only one who had cared for him, protected him from harm, and supported him all these months.

Tears rolled down Sonic's muzzle, blurring his vision. He wiped them away with a gloved hand, trying to make sense of the jumble of memories in his confused mind. He ran for some time, trying his hardest to get a hold of himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow had not moved from the front door where his son had burst out of the house in fear minutes ago. He closed his eyes and put his face in his hands, feeling totally helpless. He decided then that he couldn't bring himself to harm Sonic, no matter how much he may deserve it. The young blue hedgehog had been through too much.

Shadow began to wonder if Sonic would ever return. Surely he wouldn't go back to his hardened life of living on the streets..?

'Well, at least I can tempt him with chili dogs.' Shadow joked to himself, thinking of the blue hedgehogs favorite food.

* * *

Sonic had stopped to rest by the edge of the forest, realizing only too late that everyone could see his dual colored eyes. He ducked behind a tree, hoping nobody would see him, and remained silent for some time.

It occurred to him that the area was completely silent. Confused, the blue hedgehog peeked out from behind the tree. He could see no one, so he stepped out onto the sidewalk. Letting his eyes adjust to the bright light, he examined his surroundings, but stopped when he saw the ground. He stared in shock.

The ground was covered in blood, no more than a day old. Warily stepping off the curb, he found that the blood was everywhere, the result of some terrible massacre. Sonic suddenly felt very alone.

Nervous, he quietly walked into the town, but was met only with more silence and blood.

'What happened here..?' he thought to himself. Sonic shivered. He wandered throughout the city, hoping to find some signs of life.

The inhabitants of the city had been mean to him, but he never would have wanted this. The constant blood was almost too much to handle.

Eventually, his feet inadvertently led him to the orphanage where he had escaped from year ago. The young hedgehog, confused, stepped inside. As soon as he opened the door, he wished he hadn't.

Sonic ran from the scene as fast as he could, not wanting to have to see any more of the blood and gore. With the mess of memories in his head, he had forgotten about Chaos Control.

He ran through the day, not having a clue as to where he was going. He only wanted to run. Run as far as he could, as fast as he could. Every memory felt heavy enough to crush his heart.

As the sun began to set, his pace began to slow, and eventually the navy blue hedgehog was unconscious.

* * *

'Damn it, I don't care anymore… He's my son, and I have to find him.'

Shadow focused his Chaos energy and said the familiar words. "Chaos Control!"

The teleport had brought him near the edge of the forest, where he thought he might find Sonic, however the young hedgehog was nowhere to be seen.

Shadow Chaos Controlled once more, bringing him to the outskirts of the city, but still found nothing.

"SONIC!" he yelled after his only son, his voice full of sorrow.

Shadow looked for Sonic until the moon was high in the sky, but was unable to even catch a glimpse of him. Feeling utterly hopeless, he fell to his knees, his eyes full of unshed tears.

A few moments later, the ebony hedgehog felt Chaos energy nearby. At first he payed no attention to it, but soon it became stronger. Shadow stood, his hope renewed, and ran toward it.

Some time later, he found his son laying on the ground, unconscious. Shadow checked his pulse. Feeling that it was weak, he picked up his son and Chaos Controlled back to the house. They ended up in Sonic's room. Shadow set him down on the bed, subtly surprised that the younger hedgehog was not grabbing his arm. The ebony hedgehog noticed Speedy laying on the floor, and picked the Chao doll up, placing it within Sonic's reach. Sonic instinctively reached for Speedy, holding him close.

Shadow stepped out of the room, looking back at Sonic and feeling nothing but sympathy for his son. The ebony hedgehog forced himself to shut the door, knowing that his son needed to rest. Shadow then went to his own room to get some rest.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Sonic awoke late in the morning, momentarily forgetting about the previous day. As the memories came rushing back to him, he pressed his head harder against the pillow. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and snapped upright, opening his eyes fully. He was in his room again, holding Speedy in his right hand. He noticed he still had his shoes on. More started to come back to him, he remembered the empty town painted with blood. The blue hedgehog tried to focus on something else, in particular why he was in bed.

He got up, making sure to hide Speedy somewhere safe, and quietly opened the door. Glancing back and forth in the hallway, Sonic stepped into the hallway, half shutting the door behind him. Making sure to silence his footsteps, he made his way down the stairs. The blue hedgehog looked all around the first floor, but found no sign of Shadow. He stopped near the front door, confused. No sooner than he had stopped, however, the ebony hedgehog came through the door.

Sonic froze, his eyes wide with panic, fully expecting to be punished for running away.

Instead, his father spoke calmly. "So, you're up now."

Sonic was a bit taken aback by the lack of anger in Shadow's voice. He nodded timidly. "I'm sorry, Da-I mean Dad..."

Shadow couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at his son's muddling of the two words. 'His memories must still be jumbled together.'

Noticing the fear in Sonic's expression, Shadow softened his own and moved a bit closer to him. Sonic instinctively shrank back in fear.

Shadow looked at Sonic, eyes full of worry. Sonic studied Shadow, trying to judge his intentions. Realizing his father was not going to harm him, the younger hedgehog looked back at Shadow, still nervous. Shadow pulled Sonic into a hug, a tear rolling down his tan muzzle. Sonic was taken a bit by surprise, but instantly felt safe and hugged Shadow back. "I'm sorry..." Sonic said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Don't be."

Sonic cried, burying his face in Shadow's chest fluff. Shadow held his son close for several minutes, until Sonic's stomach rumbled. Sonic realized he was incredibly hungry, and stopped crying.

Shadow heard, and said to his son, "I saved you some breakfast if you want it."

Sonic nodded enthusiastically, and Shadow went into the kitchen to get the blue hedgehog some food.

He hadn't thought about it until now, but the young hedgehog was starving. When Shadow set the plate down in front of him, he gulped it down hungrily.

Shadow, meanwhile, had gone into the storage room, hoping to find a few key items to jog his memory. He chose the picture of him, Sonic, and his mother, and, rather reluctantly, the Chaos Emerald.

The ebony hedgehog brought the items downstairs to where Sonic had just finished his meal and set them on the table. Sonic looked at the picture and the emerald curiously. Looking more closely at the picture, all the memories of the fire came rushing back to him all at once. His head began to hurt. Shadow quickly pulled the picture away. Sonic put a hand on his head, practically begging for the pain to go away. The pain only grew more intense, and he let out a yell of pain. Shadow saw Sonic's green eye begin to turn red and in reaction, pulled the emerald away as well.

"Sonic..?" Shadow warily tried to get his son's attention, but the blue hedgehog didn't hear him. He was still screaming.

Shadow tried everything he could think of to slow the rush of memories, but none worked. Eventually, he knew there was only one thing he could do. The ebony hedgehog gathered his Chaos energy, tears now streaming down his muzzle. He closed his eyes, and let out a burst of energy which was channeled directly into Sonic. It went straight to the artificial soul, mending and altering it. When it was through, Sonic was on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

He looked up at Shadow with wide eyes.

"I remember everything..."

Shadow's eyes widened as well at this. It had worked! Unbeknownst to them, the immense amount of Chaos energy had transformed the artificial soul into the one that was there originally, tearing it away from the now dead Tails Doll.

"It worked..." was all Shadow could say.

Sonic pulled himself into a standing position, still silent, but with a renewed sense of who he was.

This time, it was Sonic's turn to hug Shadow, the ebony hedgehog somewhat taken aback by the sudden act.

Tears once again came from Shadow's eyes, but this time they were tears of joy at the return of his son.

* * *

1 WEEK LATER

Sonic was on his way to school.

Having had plenty of time to recover after the incident with the Tails Doll, he felt rejuvenated and ready to take on the world.

Thankfully, the school was not in the city, therefore Sonic would not have to face the horror of the bloodied wasteland. He would, however, have to face Knuckles. The blue hedgehog wondered briefly how he would handle the situation.

20 minutes later, he arrived at the front doors, running a few minutes late. He ran up the steps and pushed the door open hard, causing the glass to shatter against the wall. Sonic winced, knowing he would end up having to pay for the damages. Right now, however, he needed to get to class.

It was lunchtime. Sonic was thankful to have a break from the endless facts and equations of the day. Sitting down at an empty table away from the others, he pulled out his lunch: three chili dogs. Biting into one, he was captivated by the flavor of the meat and chili.

The moment was short lived, however, as the all-too-familiar red echidna approached the table with a smirk on his face.

Sonic gulped, shrinking into his seat.

"Hey, it's the freak. How's it going, freak?"

Sonic glared at Knuckles, anger rising in him. Claws began to elongate from his hands, and his fur began to change. Knuckles stopped, his eyes wide.

"Alright, alright, chill the hell out..."

The echidna left in silence, glancing back at Sonic with a disgusted expression.

The blue hedgehog sighed, and went back to his lunch.

As he finished the first chili dog and was about to move onto the second, he noticed an orange fox on the other side of the cafeteria, also sitting alone. Curious, Sonic picked up his lunch and walked over to where the fox was.

When he arrived at the table, the fox gasped and shrank back, eyes closed and trembling. Sonic wondered why, but he remembered Knuckles and suddenly understood.

"W-what do you want?" the fox stuttered.

"I… I'm not gonna hurt you.." Sonic suddenly felt very sad for this fox. He also noticed the fox had two tails. Upon seeing where Sonic was looking, the fox yelped and tried to hide hide his tails.

Sonic averted his gaze from the fox's tails. "What's your name..?"

"M-miles.."

"I'm Sonic." Sonic smiled at Miles, who halfheartedly smiled back, now trembling less.

Sonic sat down next to Miles. "You mind if I join you?" The orange fox shook his head, surprised that anyone would want to sit with him. Sonic pulled out his second chili dog and bit into it. Miles stared at it with wide eyes. Sonic noticed, and glanced at Miles, who suddenly turned away, embarrassed.

"You want one?" Sonic said, offering Miles the last chili dog. Miles jaw dropped. Someone was offering _him_ food?

Miles hesitantly accepted the chili dog.

"Enjoy."

"Th-thanks.." Miles took a bite of the chili dog, his face lighting up as the flavor filled his mouth.

Sonic smiled and ate his chili dog. Miles, meanwhile, was overjoyed that someone was being nice to him.

Sonic tried not to mention the fox's two tails, but eventually he couldn't help it. "Hey, miles.. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, okay."

"Why do you have two tails?" The words came out rushed and a bit quiet.

Tears filled Miles' eyes as he jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wait! Miles!"

 ** _T.B.C._**

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed! :) And yes, I left it at a cliffhanger. Maybe Shidesu-San and I have similar writing styles :P I did add Tails, but mostly because Sonic desperately needed another character to interface with.

Another tradition I'll be continuing is responding to EVERY SINGLE REVIEW! So be honest, tell me what you like and what can be improved on, and I'll respond to 'em all :)

Til next time!


	2. Chapter 14

Hey! It's me! Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter :)

Chapter 14

Sonic ran across town. He ran extremely fast. Faster than the speed of sound.

Behind him was Miles Prower. Except he wasnt, because Sonic was too fast!

He needed a chilidog. He wet to a chilidog stand, and was given free chilidogs. Suddenly out of nowhere very surpisingly! A bunch of evil dudes attacked him! Sonic fought them awesomely, and everyone started cheering.

Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Soni-

It was a cloudy Friday morning. A teenaged fanfic writer was hard at work writing the next chapter of his continuation of a Sonic fic. On the screen could be seen the W.I.P. chapter, Skype, and Chrome. Stopping for a moment, attempting to think of a good prelude to the next sequence, he spun his chair around, glancing at the room. In one corner was an old Razor scooter which he had tried(and failed) to add some character with a bit of carbon fiber vinyl. The resulting product was a wrinkled mess. Beside it was a Wii, a stack of CDs, and a white guitar. On the desk sat two monitors, an assortment of DVDs and video games, and a miniature Estonian flag. On the keyboard tray he had a very old Logitech G110 keyboard(which he had ordered a replacement for, it was giving out and making it difficult to write) and a Corsair LM3 mouse with a faulty scroll wheel(He had already gotten it replaced, and yet somehow it still managed to break without his intervention).

He then decided to check his account. The writer clicked on his username, and looked at the list of fics. It was then that he noticed the 'Family – Continuation' story said 2 chapters. 2 chapters? He was still working on the second one. Curious, he clicked on Chapter 2, and found a bizzare, badly written and very short chapter about Sonic. Right at the bottom it said, 'By Sonic The Hedgehog'.

"GOD DAMNIT SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING POSTING THINGS ON MY ACCOUNT?!"

Sonic answered, but the annoyed teen didn't hear him. He was playing Rage Against The Machine way too loud at this point.

I know, I know, it's not the real thing…. Chapter 14 is still in progress(the real one) and should come out sometime in the next week-ish. In the meantime, please don't hurt me. ;-;


	3. Chapter 14 (Really)

Aaaand I'm back! Sorry for the wait.(*dodges rotten food*) This ended up taking way longer than it should have. It was a difficult chapter for me to do, as I'm still getting used to Sonic's character in this fic from the writing perspective, so him readjusting to school life took a long time to figure out.

TWO FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS?!

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH :D:D:D:D:D:D

DISCLAIMER(sorta): I've been homeschooled all my life. I got little idea of what public school is like. Bear with me dangit. Plis.

On another note, I'm uploading this on July 18th, which is my birthday :D (*eats cake*)

Review resposes!

 **Shadowtigs** – First off, thanks for the kind words! I've thought about the point you brought up for a while, as it is a very valid one, and I think I have figured out that I was most likely trying to keep the story flowing and prevent it from stagnating, but went a bit too far and ended up missing out on details that could have improved it. I can, however, promise you that the completion did NOT take precedence over the contents. ;) I'm grateful that you brought this up to be quite honest, because now I will probably go back and make some changes to Chapter 13(Though I may publish it seperately to the original) and I will be able to make this chapter that much better. You get a digital cookie for being the first reviewer! * **steals one from Shidesu-San's stash** *

Huh, only one. Oh well, I've never gotten a review, so it's exciting anyway!

I'd also like to mention that my response to Shadowtigs was indeed correct, I will be publishing a redo of Chapter 13, there are a few things I didn't pay enough attention to, one of which is Sonic donned his sunglasses before heading off to school, so NO MOANING ABOUT CONTINUITY THERE! Have a cookie for listening. ***goes back to Shidesu-San's stash***

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters, Sega does. Shidesu-San owns the plot leading up to Chapter 13. I own any O.C.s that I introduce.

* * *

CHAPTER 14

"Miles, wait!"

Sonic's call fell on deaf ears, as Miles was already gone. A few of the other kids looked in the blue hedgehog's direction, including Knuckles. Embarrassed, he sat back down and slowly finished his chilidog, vowing to find Miles and apologize after school. Sonic finished his lunch after most of the others, then went to class, thinking of what to say to the timid fox.

After school let out, Sonic hurried through the hallways, looking for Miles. It was difficult to see much of anything due to the all the students rushing for the exits.

"Watch where you're going!" one called out.

"No running in the halls young man!" the principal yelled after him. Sonic slowed his pace, then quickened it once he had put a distance he deemed large enoguh between him and the principal. He burst out the doors, frantically looking for the kitsune. He saw Miles walking away from the school and called to him. "Wait, Miles!" Miles looked back at Sonic, and only quickened his pace. Sonic ran after him, making sure not to use his full speed in front of the hundreds of kids from the school. Eventually he caught up with Miles.

"Wait!"

Miles hesitantly stopped and looked at Sonic.

Sonic gathered his thoughts and spoke the carefully decided assortment of words he had thought of.

"Look, Miles, I'm really sorry for asking about your tails," Miles winced slightly at the mention of his two tails, "but I didn't mean anything by it. In fact, I think they're cool. I mean, I'm sort of in the same boat aswell." Sonic removed his sunglasses, revealing his bi-colored eyes. Miles' eyes widened at the sight, causing Sonic was slightly embarassed, though did his best to hide it from the young kistune. Worried that someone else might notice his eyes, Sonic quickly replaced the sunglasses. Miles tried to wipe the surprised expression from his face.

"Apology accepted." Miles smiled at Sonic, who returned the gesture.

"You wanna walk home together?"

"Sure."

The two friends walked together, talking amongst themselves until Miles interrupted. "That's my house."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Miles."

The fox waved as he walked up the steps to a small, rather weathered, one-story house and went inside.

Sonic continued on until he reached his own house. He went inside and made a bee-line for his room, tossing his backpack on the floor and flopping down on the bed. He let out a sigh of relief so loud Shadow could hear it across the hall. The ebony hedgehog chuckled quietly, and walked across the hall to Sonic's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sonic sounded tired.

Shadow opened the door and entered his son's room.

"So, how did it go?"

Sonic shrugged.

"Knuckles bother you again?"

"Not really..."

Silence descended over the room. Shadow eventually took the teenager's silence as a hint and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Sonic watched him go.

Shadow sighed, wishing Sonic would tell him what was wrong. It was clear to him that not all was well in the blue hedgehog's world. He went downstairs, thinking back to his own days in school.

 _The young black hedgehog walked into the cafeteria, wearing a hoodie to hide his black and red fur along with a pair of sunglasses to hide his red eyes._

" _Hey, the emo's here!"_

 _Shadow winced, wanting nothing more than to dissapear. A group of tough-looking kids ran over to where he was. One of them, a dark red Echidna, grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him and knocking his sunglasses to the floor, which one of the other kids promptly crushed beneath his foot. Shadow watched helplessly, struggling against the Echidna holding him to the wall._

 _Shadow tried to break free, but the echidna only strengthened his grip. "You're not going anywhere, freak." Shadow opened his mouth, yet no words came out. Frozen with fear, he could do nothing against the echidna that held him to the wall. A green hedgehog came forward from the group and kicked Shadow – hard. The ebony hedgehog couldn't help letting out a cry of pain, but everyone in the cafeteria only laughed. A few looked on in silence, some payed no attention, and some just played along._

 _The green hedgehog moved closer and landed a right hook to Shadow's jaw, eliciting another cry of pain. He repeated the move, this time sending a few drops of blood flying. "Let me go!" the terrified black and red hedgehog yelled. The others only responded with laughter._

 _Someday they would be sorry._

Shadow shook himself out of his daydream. He hadn't thought about his school days for a very long time, and for good reason. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was around 4:30.

Meanwhile, Sonic had pulled the "stolen" guitar out from under his bed and began to play, getting annoyed at himself every time he missed a note. Shadow had heard and was now listening from the hallway, impressed at the young hedgehog's musical ability. Eventually the music stopped, and Sonic opened the door to see Shadow standing there.

"Were you listening..?"

Shadow nodded.

Sonic sighed and went downstairs, hoping the ebony hedgehog hadn't noticed his screwups.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

At 7:00 AM, Sonic's alarm went off, waking him up. The blue hedgehog groaned, slamming his fist on the snooze button. He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, hastily throwing his shoes on and going downstairs, where Shadow was finishing making breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead," the ebony hedgehog said jokingly. Sonic rolled his eyes and sat at the table, eating quickly.

When he had finished, the blue hedgehog grabbed his backpack and opened the front door. He said bye to Shadow as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Sonic started walking towards the school, still not fully rested from the day before. As he approached Miles' house he noticed the orange fox come out of the door and wave at him. Sonic waved back, and Miles ran down the steps to join him.

"Hey Miles," the blue hedgehog said to Miles.

"Hi Sonic." Miles smiled at his friend, who returned the gesture followed by a yawn.

"Did you get much sleep last night?"

Sonic shrugged. "I was thinking about that echidna all night..."

"Knuckles?"

"Yeah, that guy's a jerk."

"He's always giving me a hard time about my tails..."

Sonic sighed. He wished there was something they could do about the red echidna. Most of the kids at school followed Knuckles, but without him picking on the two, things would be a lot easier to handle. He decided to say what he knew they were both thinking.

"Maybe we should get someone else involved..?"

Miles sighed. "I don't want to admit I'm weak..."

"I guess..." Sonic felt conflicted. On one hand he desperately wanted the abuse to stop, though on the other hand he didn't know what anyone else could do about it; Knuckles and the rest would simply come after them at a time when nobody would know. Would he ever be able to escape the abuse that came with his dual-colored eyes? Sonic tried to clear his mind of the problem for the time. The hedgehog glanced up, and was surprised to see that they had already arrived at the school. The two friends walked up the steps towards the front door. Sonic noticed the door he had previously broken was now covered by a sheet of plywood. Miles noticed this too. "I wonder what happened." Sonic looked around, and sheepishly responded, "I… sort of… did it..."

Miles looked back at him, confused. Meanwhile, the principal had approached them, and heard every word. "So, it was you?" Sonic's eyes widened. "Um..." The principal looked at the blue hedgehog sternly, then turned, motioning for Sonic to follow. He gulped. Miles watched Sonic follow the principal, who said to the kitsune, "Get to your class, young man." Miles quickly did so, running off to his first class of the day. The principal led Sonic to her office and opened the door, motioning for him to sit down. Sonic sat in one of the two chairs, sinking down in it.

"Now then, Sonic." Sonic looked at the principal, afraid of what her next sentence would be.

"Let's talk."

"Class dismissed. See you tomorrow everyone."

Sonic picked up his books, dejectedly exiting the classroom and heading toward his locker. He saw Knuckles in the distance, luckily the echidna was far enough away that he wouldn't bother Sonic. The blue hedgehog made his way to his locker and unlocked it, then placing his books inside and pulling his backpack out. He then began to walk towards the exit, the kids around him bumping into him. As he exited the building, the group beginning to thin, he saw Miles once again, waiting for him down at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing Sonic, the fox waved, Sonic returning the gesture and running over to Miles, feeling a bit better.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Hi Miles..."

The two were silent for a while, and began to walk home. Eventually, Miles broke the silence.

"So… What happened?"

Sonic sighed. "I have to pay for the damage, and my dad's probably gonna kill me..."

"That sucks..."

Sonic didn't respond.

"Uhh… Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

Miles pointed forward, a look of worry on his face. Sonic looked in the direction the kitsune was pointing in, his eyes widening.

"Hey guys..."

Miles stared at the source of the voice in fear. "H-hi, Knuckles..."

T.B.C

* * *

CLIFFHANGEEEEEEER. Sorry if the chappie sucked ;-; The next one should be better, I'm past the difficult bits in the story. XP

Always appreciate reviews, be brutally honest. (well, maybe not brutally… ;-; dun be meeeeen)

I tried to make this one less rushed. I hope it turned out ok, so…. Stay tuned.

And yeah, today I turn 16 ;u; * **eats more cake** *

Alsoooo… Yes, i'm giving Shads some backstory! Now you get two things to look forward to ;u;


End file.
